Príncipes cleptómanos
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: Jade Harley, hija de nobles, ha sido prácticamente obligada a casarse con Tavros, igualmente hijo de nobles. ¿Pero que pasará cuándo sea capturada por Karkat y Dave Vantas, ambos bandidos?. ¿Logrará enorgullecer a sus padres, o un problemático y cleptómano hombre robará su corazón?. KarkatJadeDave.
1. Prólogo

Summary: Jade Harley, hija de nobles, ha sido prácticamente obligada a casarse con Tavros, igualmente hijo de nobles. ¿Pero que pasará cuándo sea capturada por Karkat y Dave Vantas, ambos bandidos?. ¿Logrará enorgullecer a sus padres, o un problemático y cleptómano hombre robará su corazón?. KarkatJadeDave.

Pairings: KarkatDaveJade / Karezi / JadeTav, RoseMary, JohnRoxy, DirkJake, SolluxFefEridan, Meowrails, Gamzee!Pale!Jane.

* * *

La pelinegra se revolcaba entre las tibias sábanas, ahogada en sus pensamientos. Nerviosa, frustrada, y a la vez, enojada. ¿Cómo no podría estarlo? Hoy le han dado la auténtica noticia de que en unas semanas se casaría con un noble. Y no, no con un simple noble. Su familia era muy cercana a la de ellos, más de lo que podría desear. Tan cercana que sus amigables padres se les ha ocurrido a casar a su pobre hija Jade y a el joven Tavros Nitram, aún sin conocerce.

¡Sin conocerce! Esa frase ponía de nervios a la chica. Aún siendo una persona bastante amable, cómo ella, esa frase le irritaba hasta las puntas de los pies. Recapacita su vida: Nacer, Crecer, Casarse con alguien desconocido y —probablemente— engreído, y finalmente, morir. Creo que la frase ''la vida es bella'' no encaja tan bien en su situación.

Las cortinas de las ventanas bailaban alegremente en el fresco aire. Una salida a aclarar su mente en el río no sería tan mala.

La chica, sin más, se colocó un vestido de seda color blanco, y descalza, fue caminando hasta el río con puente de piedra que quedaba en las afueras de la Casa Harley.

* * *

—La tomamos, la metemos en la bolsa, y corremos. Maldición, estoy muriéndome de sueño, Dave—Comentó el pelinegro con grandes ojeras en los costados y abajo de sus ojos—¿No podías haber sido acompañado por los otros? Ya sabes que últimamente no he podido dormir bien.

—Karkat, estarías menos cansado si dejaras de lloriquear—Contesto indignado el mencionado, apretando los labios—Y si, el plan anterior será cumplido. ¿Que querías que hicieramos, que la aventaramos al río, la sacaramos, que se enamore de nosotros por salvarla y que nos siga cómo un perro?

—No—Escupió amargamente Karkat—Sólo quería que nos apuráramos, es todo—Finalizó, acercándose sigilosamente a la pared para poder observar los movimientos de la muchacha.

En efecto, la señorita Harley se encontraba afuera de sus aposentos, con la mirada perdida en el río. Karkat, sorprendido, retiró su vista. La joven era más bonita de lo que solían decir: Su cabello, largo y obscuro hasta la cintura, estaba tomado en una ligera coleta alta, logrando enseñar su cuello alto y fino, digno de una señorita. Su piel, ligeramente tostada, hacia contraste con su fino vestido de seda. Ojos esmeralda enmarcados por unas grandes pestañas, y las sombras de su cuerpo femenil se hacían notar en su vestimenta. Sin embargo, la bella joven de mirada perdida en el lago mostraba tristeza, melancolía, desilusión. Algo que hizo a Karkat un poco curioso.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Dave golpeó pesadamente el hombro del pelinegro, quien se estremeció un poco.

—Karkat, no venimos aquí a comer con la mirada—Rió —en voz baja— Dave—Sígueme.

Karkat asintió malhumoradamente y siguió al rubio. Caminaron sigilosamente a las espaldas de la joven, tratando de no hacer el más mínimo ruido, esquivando ramas, piedras e incluso ardillas que lloriqueaban al ser pisadas.

—Maldigo el día en el que me uní a su hermandad—Chilló Karkat, prestando atención al piso, tratando de no alertar a Harley.

Caminaron algunos metros, hasta llegar al final del camino de obstáculos. Dave, soltando un ligero suspiro, habló.

—Terminamos. Karkat, acércate por la espalda y yo le toma—

_Crack._ El sonido de una rama siendo pisoteada por el pelinegro resonó por toda Gran Bretaña, y si fuera posible, de el entero continente europeo.

Dave, sudando nerviosamente, dirigió su mirada a la pelinegra. Para gusto de los Vantas, la chica ignoró ese ruido y ausente de todo el mundo, observaba fríamente el río. Sin ningún gesto de alarme.

—Tú te acercarás por la espalda, cubriéndole la boca y yo le amarraré de los brazos y te ayudaré a cargarla. Correremos al carruaje y yo me iré con ella en la caja, ocultándola.

Karkat se limitó a contestar un amargo 'sí' y salió por la izquierda de las plantas, mientras el rubio esperaba su turno para actuar. Era ahora o nunca, cuándo dejarían de ser ignorados.

* * *

La joven pensaba, sumida. Ella no quería vivir esa horrible y espantosa vida. Esa vida que era planificada cada segundo de su día. Esa vida que era publicada en los diarios de toda Gran Bretaña. Esa vida que pasaba de boca en boca. Esa vida ya vista, sin sorpresas, todo aviso antes de ser cumplido.

¿No sería mejor desaparecer de este mundo? Reencarnar en un animal. Un animal que corre en las praderas libremente sin ser detenido. Un animal dispuesto a tener hijos con quien quiera. Un animal feliz, viviendo la vida a su manera. Talvez, si tan sólo talvez, pudiera existir una forma de hacerlo.

Volvió a retomar su vista en el río. Las corrientes circulaban rápidamente, y el agua se sentía helada.

Su rostro formó una tímida sonrisa, se soltó el cabello y cerro los ojos. Y se aventó al vacio.

* * *

Karkat abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido. ¿Acaso la señorita Harley... se tiró al río? ¡Por Dios, se tiró al río!

¿Qué se supone que debía de hacer? No sabía nadar. No es cómo si no pudiera nadar. El agua estaba fría esa noche.

Era un idiota.


	2. Problemas

Summary: Jade Harley, hija de nobles, ha sido prácticamente obligada a casarse con Tavros, igualmente hijo de nobles. ¿Pero que pasará cuándo sea capturada por Karkat y Dave Vantas, ambos bandidos?. ¿Logrará enorgullecer a sus padres, o un problemático y cleptómano hombre robará su corazón?. KarkatJadeDave.

Pairings: KarkatDaveJade / Karezi / JadeTav, RoseMary, JohnRoxy, DirkJake, SolluxFefEridan, Meowrails, Gamzee!Pale!Jane.

**XXX**

Karkat se mordisqueaba nerviosamente las uñas mientras observaba a la noble más vigorosa y famosa de toda Europa. Con su vestido totalmente húmedo, sus labios agrietados y azules, gracias al frío del agua, su cabello humedeciendo las blancas sábanas de su cama y sus exóticos y grandes ojos cerrados tranquilamente, descansando. Habían salvado y encontrado a Harley, lo que implicaba que si los encontraban /o veían/ cargándola, hubieran creído que ellos habían matado a su orgullo británico.

Sonaron unos toquidos en la puerta, seguida por una voz femenina.

—Karkat, ¿Puedo pasar?—Preguntó Kanaya, otro miembro del grupo mientras abría la puerta.

—Ya estás adentro.

—_Oh_—Murmuró Kanaya, cargando unas toallas y una bata blanca, cuales dejó en una mesita al lado de la cama. Se acercó delicadamente hacia la pelinegra y colocó su mano en la frente de la chica—¡Está en un terrible estado! Imposible que no hayan hecho nada por ella.

—No soy doctor—Respondió Karkat, con la voz entrecortada. Se levantó de su banco y se sacudió sus manos en sus pantalones—Puedes quedarte tú.

—Estas asustado—Murmuró la pelinegra, secando el cabello de la británica con una de las ochenta toallas que llevaba consigo—Aún no te acostumbras a este tipo de cosas.

—Lo que tu digas—Replicó Karkat, molesto—Estaré afuera en el pasillo.

Y sin decir más, salió por la puerta de la estrecha habitación, cerrándola delicadamente para no alarmar a los demás.

El pelinegro se pegó a las blancas paredes delgadas de su pequeño escondite, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los párpados. ¿Cómo se suponía que la devolverían a su hogar sin alarmar a las noticias? Sus sentidos le indicaban que ya la deberían estar buscando por toda Europa, preocupados. Y la mansión seguramente tendría protección. ¿Qué harían para dejarla en su habitad sin que se dieran cuenta?.

Otra cosa era quedarse con ella, y tener extremo cuidado para no darse a saltar. Pero no tenían los suficientes recursos, habitaciones, y ya tenían demasiados miembros como para agregar a uno más. Si apenas podían alimentar a Roxy, que se había unido hace solas unas semanas. Podrían ponerla a trabajar, pero la gente se daría cuenta de que es un miembro de la realeza y la devolverían.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pensando en que harían. la situación era más difícil de lo que parecía.

—_Karkles_—Preguntó una voz ronca, con un tono somnoliento en su voz.

—...Terezi—Exclamó Karkat, tartamudeando al decir su nombre—¿Porqué no estás dormida? Despertaras a todos.

_—Karkles_, querido—Rió Terezi, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos—¿Crees que no se lo de _Miss. Harley_?—Imitó la voz de Dave, soltando tremendas risotadas—Todos estamos despiertos, la queremos conocer.

—Qué pena, lamento decirte que después de caer en un río de temperaturas bajo cero, no está despierta por el momento—Replicó Karkat, frunciendo el ceño—Además, ¿Podrías bajar la voz?

—Lo que tu quieras, _biólogo_—Respondió Terezi sarcástica—Te quedarán ojeras más feas de lo normal después de hoy.

—Vete—Respondió sonrojado el pelinegro, mientras se recuperaba de la pared y avanzaba hacia su habitación.

—_Me insultas, Señor Vantas_—Respondió la pelirroja—Nadie se atreve a insultarme.

Pero antes de que el malhumorado británico la escuchara, el ya se había ido.

**XXX**

Se despertó confundida, en una habitación que prácticamente no era la suya: Era muchísimo más sencilla. Paredes totalmente blancas, piso de madera gastado, una cama y una mesita al lado de ella, junto con una silla de madera pegada a la pared. Bostezó varias veces, tomando sus lentes de la mesita. Vió sus ropas, una bata blanca con _polka dots_ durazno. Frunció el ceño, confundida. ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Porqué tenía ropas diferentes? y ¿Quién la habría cambiado?

No estaba en la mansión, de eso estaba segura.

—¡Así que ya has despertado! Mi nombre es_ Feferi_, y el tuyo es Jade. ¿O me equivoco?

Jade giró sorprendida a observa a la proveniente de la voz, una joven de piel morena, cabello castaño y ojos verdes obscuros, enigmáticos. Portaba un vestido azul cielo, de mangas abombeadas a mitad del antebrazo, ajustado con un corsé blanco y con detalles de la misma tela de color en la falda, de un largo hasta donde iniciaban sus zapatos de tacón blancos, sencillos. También portaba unos anteojos rosados.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?—Preguntó confundida Jade.

—Eres una noticia revolucionadora por toda Europa, querida—Rió Feferi, ajustándose sus brillantes anteojos—Vine a dejarte tus ropas, espero y te gusten. Luego tu, otras chicas y yo iremos al mercado. ¡Te veo luego!

Pero antes de replicar, la morena salió rápidamente de su habitación, dejando a una confundida Jade sola. Se fijo en su vestido que descansaba colgado de la silla. Un vestido de seda aguamarino, de mangas abombeadas, ajustando su cintura con un listón de moño blanco. Unos guantes largos, medias blancas y unos zapatos idénticos a los de Feferi. Una bufanda verde, con un sombrero del mismo color.

Se vistió rápidamente, acomodando su cabello en un moño rápido, y salió de la habitación, encontrándose con una chica rubia, de cabello corto y ojos violetas, portaba una sonrisa gatuna y un vestido igual al que ella, solo que en blanco, con un sombrero idéntico de color rosa, tacones beige y guantes que apenas cubrían su mano.

—¿Jade, querida?—Preguntó la rubia, mientras tomaba del brazo a la noble—Soy Roxy, Roxy Lalonde—La chica hablaba con un tono ebrio, demasiado chillón—Te conduciré al comedor, ven, te daremos de desayunar.

Caminaron bajando las estrechas escaleras de madera, que crujían a cada paso que daban. En cuanto bajaron, una chica bajita, de piel blanca, y ojos verdes barría el viejo piso de madera. Su cabello era corto de color castaño, y vestía un vestido de seda blanco y unos tacos bajos. En cuanto las vio, agitó alegremente su mano hacia las chicas.

—¡Jade!—Saludó alegremente la morena, dejando la escoba de lado y acercándose a las chicas—Bienvenida, Jade. Mi nombre es _Nepeta_—Se presentó, dándole la mano a Jade—Roxy, el desayuno ya está listo.

—¡Gracias, _Niuta_!—Agradeció Roxy, mientras jalaba a Jade hacía lo que parecía ser el comedor—Quiero decir, _Neyera_—Rió por su error.

—Roxy, John te regañará—Se despidió la castaña, riendo.

Caminaron hacía unas viejas puertas de madera, y entraron a la habitación. Habían dos mesas largas de madera, una casi llena y otra llena. Había una puerta a la derecha (¿Probablemente la cocina?) de madera. Jade y Roxy se sentaron juntas, al lado de un pelinegro de ojos esmeraldas con unos dientes frontales de un tamaño irregular y con anteojos, igual que ella.

—_Jeack_—Saludó Roxy, sonriente—Te presentó a nuestra nobleza Jade, Jade el es _Jeack_.

—Más cómo Jake, querrás decir—Rió el pelinegro—Un gusto, Jade. He oído hablar mucho de ti. Soy Jake English.

—...Hola—Saludó Jade, aún un poco atormentada por toda esa gente—Soy Jade Harley.

—Aquí esta el desayuno, chicos—Saludó una voz femenina a la izquierda. Una chica pálida, de nariz respingada, y un largo cabello color azabache que combinaba con sus ojos. Vestía una falda azul hasta los tobillos, una blusa de manga larga amarilla con líneas azules y usaba un delantal blanco amarrado del cuello. Cargaba con 6 platos , y los dejó enfrente de cada persona: De Roxy, de Jake, de Feferi, de un chico rubio de ojos miel, otro en un chico de cabello castaño y piel morena, uno enfrente de ella y otro en un lugar vacío—Jade, espero que te guste. Soy _Aradia_.

Volteó a ver a su plato, era arroz, dos rebanadas de pan y un vaso con jugo de manzanas. Mejor que nada. Tocó con su tenedor el arroz y lo probó (¡Delicioso!), sin embargo, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la interrumpió. Era un chico muy parecido a Jake, solo que con ojos de un intenso azul. Vestía una camiseta blanca con detalles de hilo dorado, un saco azul ligeramente abierto, con una parte trasera larga y unos pantaloncillos del mismo color. También llevaba medias blancas y zapatos negros, y no olvidar sus anteojos. Se sentó justo en frente de Roxy y le sonrió.

El resto del desayuno estuvo en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaban los susurros de el chico de ojos miel y de Aradia. El sonido de la puerta abrirse efectuó y entro Nepeta, con un un sombrero blanco y con guantes, se sacudió sus manos y exclamó:

—Aradia, Feferi, Roxy, Jade—Exclamó la castaña, sonriente—¿Listas para salir?

**XXX**

Un día y medio para hacer este capítulo xD. Si les gusta dejen un reviu (?)


End file.
